Viviendo En El Ayer
by GPCS. Sonitha Pico
Summary: Edward Cullen penso que ya se habia olvidado de la chica que tanto daño le hizo en el instituto hasta que la volvio a ver y todo sentimiento renacio de las cenizas.../..Mal Summary.../ porfa lean..! U.U


_**Los personajes no son míos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer, solo espero que el año nuevo me traiga un Edward o un Emmett jajaja… La canción es de Luis Fonsi y tampoco es mia.. solo es la historia y espero que no me la copien sin mi permiso! :o sin mas aquí esta**_

_**DISFRUTEN!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**VIVIENDO EN EL AYER**_

_**Edward POV  
**_

Estaba nervioso, hace 4 años que no la veía y se que ya todo a cambiado, ya no era el niño nerd enamorado de la chica popular, no ahora yo puedo decir que ya no soy el mismo de hace 5 años ahora soy un chico común y corriente, puedo ahora decir que el tiempo me ha caído bien, o eso es lo que las chicas me dicen.

Recién llegaba a mi antigua casa para la reunión de nuestra generación en mi antiguo instituto de Forks que era el viernes, faltaban 2 días de preparación psicológica para ver a todos los que me hicieron daño en mis años de instituto y también a _ella_, ya la había olvidado pero ella también me hizo daño hace 5 años que me rompió el corazón de la forma mas cruel…

**FLASHBACK…**

_Estaba feliz y ansioso, era de noche e iba a una cita con la chica que me amaba, fue ella la que me pidió salir y yo acepte, lo se es muy raro que una chica se lo pida a un chico pero así es ella fuera de lo normal, bueno me esmere para ponerme a su altura aunque claro nunca lo voy a conseguir pero podría decir que estaba presentable, me aparque afuera de su casa con el auto que mis padres me regalaron por mi cumpleaños y fui a recogerla._

_Toque la puerta de su casa, y me abrió un ángel, estaba hermosa parecía caída del cielo…_

_-hola Ed- me saludo con una sonrisa._

_-ho-hola Bella, esta muy bonita- le dije sonrojándome – lista para la cita?- le pregunte._

_-si vámonos.- me dijo._

_Le abrí la puerta del auto como mi madre me enseño a tratar a las mujeres, como un caballero._

_Había reservado en un restaurante italiano en Port Angeles no me importaba gastar todo el dinero que había ahorrado para la universidad ya que ella se merecía eso y mas._

_Todo el camino fue en silencio, ninguno hablaba yo no lo hacia por nervios y ella, bueno no lo se solo estaba viendo por la ventana los arboles pasar. Cuando llegamos baje y le abrí de nuevo la puerta, ella me sonrió y ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido._

_En la mesa hablamos sobre nuestros gustos y el colegio, fue una velada inolvidable, no quería que acabara nunca. Cuando ya se hizo de noche la lleve hasta su casa y la acompañe hasta su puerta y me despedí de un beso._

_Y así pasaron los días y todos los viernes salíamos en una cita sea al cine o a cenar, hasta que una noche me decidí a declarármele y el viernes le dije que quería decirle algo importante._

_-Bella se que es muy pronto y solo llevamos un mes saliendo a citas, pero tu siempre me has gustado, y-y-y quería decírtelo ya no aguanto tener esto en mi pecho yo te amo de verdad lo hago y me harías el hombre mas feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia- se lo dije de sopetón y con los ojos cerrados no la quería ver a la cara porque me iba a trabar. Hasta que escuche muchas risas fue que abrí los ojos y me encontré a Bella con Jacob y otros mas de la escuela riéndose de mi declaración, no lo podía creer que Bella me haya hecho eso._

_-Jajaja jajaja, pobre iluso, como vas a creer que yo la mas guapa de toda la escuela quiera salir contigo, un pobre y triste nerd jajaja- me dijo mirándome con dureza y burla y yo estaba en shock- y bueno chicos creo que gane la apuesta- me tense al oírla- si como oyes todo esto fue por una apuesta y bueno por suerte lo hiciste mas rápido, ya estaba harta de tener que fingir contigo jajaja- estaba que no cabía con el dolor de mi pecho, creo que hasta escuche como se rompía- si bueno ya me voy y no me vuelvas a hablar mas ratita de biblioteca! Jajaja- y se fueron sin mas riéndose de mi. Me arme de valor y salí con la frente en alto, todo el mundo había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir, me subí a mi auto y puse al máximo el velocímetro. Esa noche no dormí nada y creo que mis papas se dieron cuenta pero por suerte no preguntaron esa noche me sumí en una miseria y llore si llore como nunca había llorado y me jure no volver a llorar nunca mas por Isabella Swan, no se lo merecía me saque todo del pecho y haría como que ella no existiera, por suerte solo faltaba un año y se acabara y no la volvería a ver mas._

_La última semana de clases las pase con burlas de todos ya que Isabella se encargo de esparcir el rumor, hasta que llego las vacaciones y no salía de mi casa para no verlos._

_El primer día de clases fue mejor y peor; mejor porque llegaron mis primos de Alaska para vivir con nosotros ellos eran Emmett y Alice estaba feliz cuando en la mañana me los encontré desayunando en mi casa y sin mas me dijeron que hoy era su primer día de clases y peor porque siguieron las burlas hacia mi, mis primos me preguntaron que pasaba y yo solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asusto. _

_Y así pasaron los meses, poco a poco todos se habían olvidado de aquella broma cruel pero como no solo el grupito me molestaba y yo los ignoraba, sufriendo por dentro. Y asi llegamos al día de graduación._

_Me tocaba a mi decir el discurso y Alice me ayudo a prepararlo, dije de todo, unos lloraron otros rieron de las ocurrencias de otros, fue muy emotivo. En la noche teníamos una fiesta pero yo no iba a ir por que tenia un vuelo a Inglaterra por una beca en medicina, así que al finalizar la ceremonia me arme de valor y encare a Isabella Swan._

_-Sabes todo este año me di cuenta que yo soy el que te tengo lastima, por que tu no tienes amigos como yo, ellos solo te buscan por que eres popular y yo tengo verdaderos amigos que me apoyaron tu eres la que me da lastima pero si me vez por ahí yo seré el que te ignore para mi ya no existe Isabella Swan ya no existes- le dije eso y mas, saque todo lo que tenia dentro y no la deje ni hablar por que me fui sin mas a hacer mis maletas para irme de mi infierno personal y por fin ser libre…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y así llegamos a este día en el que volvería a ver a mis verdugos, pero ya no les temía, ahora soy fuerte y exitoso.

-hola Edward, cuanto tiempo- sonreí al escuchar a Alice mi prima quien estaba a espaldas de mi.

-Hola duende que tal tu vida- le dije volteándome con una sonrisa y saludando a su prometido Jasper Hale, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Ufff Eddy que malo, y eso que no me has visto desde hace muuucho tiempo!- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero si solo nos vimos ayer en la cena que tuvimos en mi casa. Le dije riéndome

Y como típico de ella me saco la lengua, yo me reí mas fuerte causando que todos nos miraran y sin más sentí unos brazos estrangularme.

Suspire- Emm- dije

-Hola Eddy Teddy- aiish como odiaba ese bobo apodo.

-hola osito jajaja- le dije para picarlo, me soltó

-Jo Eddy que malo solo mi Rosie me dice así!- me dijo con un puchero. Me reí.

-y hablando de ella donde esta?- le dije buscándola.

-Aquí estoy- vino hacia nosotros con una gran panza de embarazada, le asentaba el embarazo.

-Rose pero que guapa que te vez- le dije abrazándola.

-jajaja si como no, mira que grande estoy- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-pero si así me encantas- le dijo Emm besando su frente que causo un suspiro de Rose y Alice.

-Bueno bueno, mucha miel!, vamos a bailar!- dijo agarrando a Jazz y arrastrándolo a la pista. Me reí.

-bueno Rosie quieres bailar?- le pregunto Emm.

-Eso no se pregunta tonto- le contesto levantándose.

Me reí como extraño eso, hace tiempo que no salía con ellos a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, pero es que con las horas que me ponen en el hospital se me hace imposible…

Y así paso la noche la vi de lejos y ella me vio con ojos tristes y arrepentidos y a mi se me acelero el corazón.

A la semana siguiente Emm, Alice, Rose, Jazz y yo nos íbamos a un karaoke para celebrar mi graduación y el puesto que me dieron en el mismo hospital en el que hacia mis practicas.

Estaba feliz pero no podía sacar a Isabella de la mente, desde que la vi no la pude sacar de mi mente y no sabia porque.

-Eddy Teddy, llegaste temprano!- me dijo Emm

-si Emm- le dije cansado de ese apodo

-Bueno bueno brindemos por Ed el nuevo cardiólogo de New York!- dijo Alice dándome un vaso.

-Por Eddy Teddy!- dijo Emm con su gran voz haciendo que todos nos vieran. Y me fije en unos ojos achocolatados y me sorprendí al ver a Bella aquí en el bar, voltee rápidamente y brindamos.

Así paso la noche entre bromas y risas y también mandando miradas furtivas a Bella que estaba sola en la barra.

Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que miraba mucho a Bella y sonrió, fue a hablar con el que ponía la música para los karaokes y vino a sentarse, la mire interrogante mente solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno chicos para seguir con la noche ahora tendremos la participación de el nuevo cardiólogo de la ciudad de Nueva York- me tense cuando supe a quien se refería- un fuerte aplauso a Edward Cullen!- me quede pasmado en mi asiento hasta que Alice me empujo para subir al escenario.

Me dieron en micrófono y en la pantalla empezó a salir la música de "Viviendo en el ayer" de Luis Fonsi. Me tense, conocía bien esa canción y por pura inercia la mire, mire a Bella sabiendo que esta canción va dedicada a ella, y ahí me di cuenta que en todos estos años no la había olvidado, ella seguía hermosa como antes y yo como el tonto enamorado que soy…

_Que se yo, si acaso me recuerdas_

_Para ti lo nuestro fue casual_

La mire, y ella me miro y no sabia si sabia ella quien era pero no importa yo se quien es ella.

_Solo se que no me canso_

_De soñarte entre mis brazos_

_De esperar entre tu labios_

_Me digan mi amor venme a buscar_

Sin quererlo eso era lo que pensaba, no me importaba que ella me haya hecho tanto daño, eso ya era pasado y la había perdonado, pero se que ella ni se acuerda de mi y yo solo puedo soñar un mundo con ella nada mas, que soñar no cuesta nada…

_Y sentir que el universo_

_Es tuyo y mío en un gran beso_

_Que mi amor no es invisible_

_Que no eres imposible_

Eso era lo único que podía alcanzar en mi mente creaba mi vida junto a ella para poder besarla y adorarla pensando que era posible que ella se haya fijado en mi pero eso es algo irreal.

_Porque será que aun yo sigo enamorado_

_Alucinándote viviendo en el ayer_

_Porque será que me hago daño_

_Si yo se que es un engaño_

_El pensar que tu me llegues a querer_

Yo se que hace 5 años era todo mentira, y me gustaría mentirme para por lo menos tener esos recuerdos de nuestras citas y sentir que me quería aunque era solo mentiras.

_Porque será mi amor que todavía insisto_

_Creyendo que un milagro pueda suceder_

_Que tu por mi sientas lo mismo_

_Que te des cuenta de que existo_

_Y ser feliz porque me amas tú también_

Se que ella ni se a de acordar de nuestras citas ni de que yo le dije todo lo que sentía y guardaba aquel nefasto día pero yo lo tendré guardado en mi corazón aquellas citas y salidas que tuvimos.

_Solo Dios sabrá lo que tú buscas_

_Y ojala lo puedas encontrar_

_Aunque nunca me quisiste_

_Esas noches que me diste_

_Vivieran en mí por siempre_

_Te juro nunca las podre olvidar_

Y aquí estoy cantándole con el corazón a la mujer que mas e amado y a la que me a hecho tanto daño, y por mucho que me duela espero que pueda encontrar a su príncipe encantado aunque me dolería en el alma, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

_Yo daría lo que tengo_

_Por tenerte en mis momentos_

_Por no ser más invisible_

_Por que tú fueras posible _

Estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta de quien soy porque me mira con los ojos abiertos, y yo solo le puedo cantar con el corazón en estos momentos.

_Porque será que aun yo sigo enamorado_

_Alucinándote viviendo en el ayer_

_Porque será que me hago daño_

_Si yo se que es un engaño_

_El pensar que tu me llegues a querer_

_Porque será mi amor que todavía insisto_

_Creyendo que un milagro pueda suceder_

_Que tu por mi sientas lo mismo_

_Que te des cuenta de que existo_

_Y ser feliz porque me amas tú también._

Y así con el corazón el la mano termine de cantar, y cuando me fije ella ya no estaba en su sitio, se me rompió de nuevo el corazón y me di cuenta que todavía guardaba esperanzas pero se perdieron junto con esa canción, me aplaudieron y mis amigos fueron los mas bullosos, trate de formar una sonrisa pero lo único que salió fue una mueca. Di una reverencia y salí del lugar a tomar aire, dije que no iba a sacar ninguna lágrima por ella pero aquí estoy con mi dolor y aguantándome las ganas de llorar...

Un carraspeo se escucho por detrás, me voltee para ver quien era y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Isabella Swan parada detrás de mi, se me acelero el corazón y surgió de nuevo las esperanzas rotas hace rato. Me olvide hasta de mi nombre.

-Isabella- la salude nervioso por dentro.

-Edward, podemos hablar?- me pregunto, yo asentí y camine sin voltear porque sabia que ella estaba detrás mi, la sentía.

-bueno ya estamos, habla-le dije de manera brusca y me arrepentí al instante al ver su cara formar una mueca de dolor mezclado con tristeza y anhelo.

-Bu-bueno yo solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso hace 5 años, sabes? Todo lo que me dijiste el dia de la graduación era verdad y lo supe en el instante en que me lo dijiste, Jake me ponía el cuerno y todos lo sabían, estaba destrozada hasta que me di cuenta de algo imposible me había enamorado de ti sin saberlo, todo ese tiempo que pasábamos eras tan dulce y tierno que me enamore sin proponérmelo- yo estaba con lo ojos abierto por la sorpresa, ella me quería- y bueno el día de la reunión de nuestra generación te vi y me di cuenta que a pesar de todos estos años sigo enamorada y hoy cuando te vi cantar esa canción, vi en tus ojos que era para mi y me llene de esperanzas, pero me di cuenta que no lo merezco que tu me quieras, yo te hice mucho daño y no quiero volver a hacerlo, solo espero que me perdones y que no se ya no me veas duramente y….- la interrumpí con un beso, no me lo pude aguantar, y sabia a gloria, ella se quedo estática en su lugar pero después me correspondió, solo cuando nos hizo falta el aire me separe de ella pero no totalmente, pegue mi frente con la de ella y la oí suspirar.

-Porque fu-e-e eso?- me pregunto.

Me reí – por que quise- le dije- te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo y no me aguantaba las ganas de besarte y claro que te perdono ya te había perdonado hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo espero que aceptes ser mi novia y que estemos juntos siempre.- le dije con el corazón en la mano.

-claro que acepto ser tu novia, vistes los milagros si existen jajaja. Me dijo, reí con ella por la canción.

Y así pasaron los meses y yo feliz con mi novia, le tuve que agradecer a Alice por que fue por ella que ahora Bella y yo estamos juntos, y ahora ella se unió al grupo y quedo olvidado todo lo que paso hace 5 años y mi corazón ya no estaba roto ahora la dueña lo tenia bien cuidado.

_**FIN…**_

* * *

_**Un pequeño one-shot espero que le sea de su agrado y se merezca un review!  
=D **_

_**Gracias a todos por apoyarme en mi anterior historia de verdad aprecie mucho sus review con sugerencias y espero que haya mejorado con este y también gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos! Los aprecio mucho.. ¡! **_

_**Att..**_

_**Sonitha…**_


End file.
